Emancypantki II/XI
Na nowym stanowisku W taki sposób osiedliła się Madzia w domu Solskich. Oprócz cioci Gabrieli nie pojmującej, jak można przyjaźnić się z "tymi panienkami", wszyscy byli jej życzliwi. Ada lubiła ją serdecznie, służba prześcigała się w grzecznościach, a władca tej kolonii, pan Solski, wahał się jak na huśtawce między bałwochwalczym ubóstwieniem Madzi i - nieufnością do ludzkiego rodu w jego żeńskiej połowie. Madzi jednak w nowych warunkach nie opuszczał niepokój. W nocy na rzeźbionym łóżku nie mogła spać: a ile razy zdrzemnęła się, budziło ją przywidzenie, że ona nie ma dachu nad głową, lecz tuła się po ulicach miasta. Od czwartej rano nie zmrużyła oka, ale gdy około siódmej weszła pokojówka, Madzia udawała, że śpi. Wstyd jej było, że ta dystyngowana panna ma czyścić jej ubogą sukienkę. Zjadłszy pierwsze śniadanie w pokoju Ady Madzia poszła do Korkowiczów, gdzie przyjęto ją ze zdumieniem i zachwytem. Pani rozszlochała się, panienki od wczoraj płakały, a pan Korkowicz, który przed godziną wrócił ze wsi, uściskawszy Madzię rzekł swoim grubym głosem: - Wolałbym mieć w pani synowę aniżeli nauczycielkę, bo synowej nikt by mi nie odebrał... Pani Korkowiczowa westchnęła żałośnie. W ciągu pół doby straciła nadzieję ożenienia swego syna z Adą Solską, a natomiast wiele myślała o innej kwestii. - Proszę pani - wtrąciła wśród pocałunków - ci Strusie, o których mówili wczoraj państwo Solscy, to musi być rodzina zagranicznego pochodzenia? - Nie, pani, to polska rodzina. - Myślałam. Bo ród mego męża także pochodzi z Niemiec, gdzie nazywali się von Propfenberg. I dopiero edykt nantejski zmusił ich... - Dajże pokój tym bredniom! - oburzył się pan. - Któryś mój dziad musiał być w szynku parobkiem do korkowania butelek i stąd nasze nazwisko... - Ależ, Piotrusiu, nie zaprzeczaj mi!... Sama byłam nad Renem na pagórku Propfenberg, który, jak objaśnił mnie hrabia Przewracalski, musi być gniazdem naszych przodków... Nawet hrabia Przewracalski radził, ażebyśmy kupili to miejsce i zbudowali... - Trzeci browar? - wtrącił pan. - Niegłupim!... - Ależ nie... Ażebyśmy tam wznieśli zameczek. - Jak Boga kocham - zawołał Korkowicz bijąc się w piersi czasami zdaje mi się, że mam więcej rozumu od ciebie. A przecież nie chodziłem na pensję i na starość nie uczę się po francusku... Wszedł do salonu pan Bronisław... Był nieco zmieszany obecnością Madzi, lecz odzyskawszy humor rzucił się na kanapę i zawołał: - Ten Kazik Norski ma diabelskie szczęście: wygrał od nas wczoraj ze sześćset rubli... Ale za to jego siostra!... Mówię ojcu, palce oblizywać... - Gdzieżeś ją widział? - niespokojnie zapytała matka. - Eh! to cała historia - odparł pan Bronisław machając rękoma i pomagając sobie w tej czynności jedną nogą. - Spotkałem ją koło Saskiego Placu... szła z tym swoim amerykańskim ojcem... Stanąłem, mówię mamie, jak bałwan i patrzę, a ona na mnie łyp oczkiem... Idę za nią, wymijam... ta znowu łyp... Zgłupiałem do reszty, a ona delikatnie odwraca główkę i coś... jakby się uśmiecha... Ukrop mnie oblał... a ona szep, szep do ojca - i skręcają na wystawę sztuk pięknych, a ja za nimi... Nicem nie widział, tylko ją - prawił pan Bronisław ocierając spotniałą twarz chustką - ale i ona trochę na mnie oczkowała... Potem rozeszliśmy się... Ale że ja mam należność u Kazika, więc zaraz poprosiłem go, ażeby mnie przedstawił swojej siostrze. Obiecał - i dziś albo jutro poznam się z nią... Ale mówię tatce, kiedy o niej wspomnę, łydki mi drętwieją. W Warszawie jest dużo ładnych facetek, ale takiej jeszczem nie widział. - Słyszałeś?!... - zapytała pani Korkowiczowa, z rozpaczą spoglądając na męża. - Twój wychowanek - odparł mąż. Pan Bronisław zerwał się z kanapy. - Ale rodzony syn tatki i wdał się w tatkę!... - zawołał klepiąc ojca po brzuchu. - Ho! ho! ho!... - zaśmiał się pan Korkowicz. Wycałowana i zapraszana przez całą rodzinę Korkowiczów o najczęstsze wizyty Madzia pożegnała ich zdziwiona. Więc nawet i pan Bronisław zaciągnął się na listę wielbicieli Heleny, których już w Warszawie było kilku?... Co na to powie Solski, taki wyłączny i dumny?... W tenże to sposób Helenka stosuje się do przedśmiertnych życzeń matki?... Od Korkowiczów Madzia poszła do panny Malinowskiej, która powinszowawszy jej porzucenia dotychczasowych obowiązków zapytała: czy nie weźmie na pensji trzech godzin dziennie arytmetyki i jeografii w najniższych klasach? - Właśnie przyszłam o to prosić... - rzekła uradowana Madzia. - Czy tak?... Bardzo dobrze robisz zapewniając sobie rezerwę z własnej pracy - odparła panna Malinowska. - Bo względy wielkich panów mniej są pewne aniżeli gusta kobiet... Więc przyjdź jutro o dziewiątej i zaczynaj od razu. A teraz do widzenia, gdyż jestem zajęta. Pożegnawszy się z panną Malinowską Madzia spotkała oczekującą na schodach pannę Żanetę, która bez wstępu zapytała: - Cóż to, Madziu, chcesz u nas dawać lekcje? - A tak - odpowiedziała wesoło - i wyobraź sobie, już mam u was trzy godziny... Panna Żaneta wzruszyła ramionami i rzekła obojętnym tonem: - No, no... Ja mając takie stanowisko u Solskich nie myślałabym o niczym podobnym... - Dlaczego? - Tak sobie. Pożegnały się chłodno, a rozżalona Madzia mówiła do siebie: "Czy ona chce, ażebym ja dostała się na łaskawy chleb u Solskich?... Przecież wie, że muszę pracować, a mój pobyt u Ady skończy się za parę miesięcy..." Od tej pory życie Madzi w domu Solskich płynęło bardzo systematycznie. Wstawała o siódmej i ubrawszy się mówiła pacierz. Była to ciężka chwila, często bowiem przychodziło jej na myśl, że Pan Bóg może nie wysłuchać modlitw tak wielkiej jak ona grzesznicy. Około ósmej przynoszono jej kawę, po wypiciu której ucałowawszy Adę, leżącą w puchach i koronkach, biegała na pensję, skąd wracała o pierwszej lub trzeciej. Przez jakąś godzinę, wesoła i uśmiechnięta, opowiadała pannie Solskiej o wydarzeniach na pensji, a następnie w swoim pokoju odrabiała lekcje z Zosią, siostrzenicą Dębickiego, który mieszkał w lewej oficynie na dole obok biblioteki. Pewnego dnia rzekła do Zosi: - Wiesz, Zochna, pójdziemy jutro na pensję do czwartej klasy... Przecież pensję trzeba skończyć, bo inaczej będzie martwił się wujcio. Dziewczynka zbladła i zaczęła drżeć. - Ach, pani - rzekła - ja tak się boję... One mnie będą wyśmiewały... Nawet panna Malinowska mnie nie przyjmie... - Nie bój się!... Przyjdź do mnie jutro o wpół do dziewiątej, ale - wujciowi nie mów nic... Jakoż nazajutrz rano prowadziła na pensję Zosię, która była blada ze strachu i miała czerwony nosek z zimna. Madzia jednakże tak wesoło rozmawiała z Zosią i tyle zadawała jej pytań w ciągu drogi, że dziewczynka ani spostrzegła się, kiedy stanęły w korytarzu pensji. Jedna z pokojówek zdjęła z Zosi krótką salopkę, a Madzia wprowadziła za rękę drżące dziecko do sali czwartej klasy. - Patrzcie - zawołała do uczennic - przyszła Zosia, którąście tak zapraszały... Kochajcież ją i bądźcie dla niej dobre. Dziewczynki otoczyły dawną koleżankę i tak życzliwie zaczęły z nią rozmawiać, że Zosię opuścił strach. Dopiero gdy Madzia wyszła z sali, dziewczynka znowu pobladła i zwróciła za nią rozszerzone źrenice. Madzia z korytarza weszła do klasy i ucałowawszy wylęknioną Zosię, jeszcze raz rzekła do jej towarzyszek: - Kochajcie ją, bardzo kochajcie... Ona boi się, żebyście jej nie zrobiły jakiej przykrości... Zosia została w sali. W czasie pauzy o dwunastej przyznała się przed Madzią, że jest jej wesoło w klasie, a wracając o trzeciej do domu powiedziała, że nie rozumie, jak mogła tyle miesięcy wytrzymać bez towarzystwa koleżanek. Zaniepokojony Dębicki czekał na podwórzu, a zobaczywszy mizerną, lecz uśmiechniętą siostrzeniczkę, pobiegł kilka kroków naprzeciw i zawołał: - Cóż to... wróciłaś na pensję?... - I już będzie chodziła aż do ukończenia! - szybko odpowiedziała Madzia. Dębicki podziękował jej spojrzeniem. Wprowadził zziębniętą Zosię do pokoju i zdejmując z niej wiotką salopkę pytał: - Cóż, bałaś się?... bardzo ci było przykro?... - Okropnie!... Ale kiedy panna Magdalena pocałowała mnie, zrobiło mi się tak na sercu!... Wie wujcio, tak mi się zrobiło, że weszłabym do najciemniejszego pokoju... Tego wieczora Dębicki opowiedział Solskiemu przygodę Zosi: jej przestrach, długą przerwę w naukach i dzisiejszy powrót na pensję dzięki Madzi, która w tajemnicy przed nim wszystko przygotowała. Solski słuchał wzruszony, biegając po gabinecie. Wreszcie kazał prosić do siebie siostrę. - Słyszałaś, Ada, o Zosi?... - zapytał. - Naturalnie. Madzia cały plan ułożyła w moim pokoju. - My byśmy tego nie umieli zrobić, Ada?... - Nam by to nawet na myśl nie przyszło - cicho odpowiedziała siostra. - Anioł w ciele kobiety albo... genialna intrygantka!... mruknął Solski. - Ach, proszę cię - wybuchnęła Ada - możesz stosować swój pesymizm do całego świata, tylko nie do Madzi. Solski wpadł w rozdrażnienie i prostując swoją małą figurkę zawołał: - Dlaczegóż to, jeżeli łaska?... Czyliż panna Magdalena nie jest kobietą, a w dodatku ładną?... Poeci trafnie nazwali kobietę bluszczem, który aby się rozwinął i zakwitł, musi opasać drzewo i ssać... ssać... ssać!... A im lepiej ssie, im jego podpora jest bliższą śmierci, tym bluszcz bujniej rośnie i piękniej kwitnie... - Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś zdolny mówić tak o przyjaciółce siostry... - A panna Helena nie była twoją przyjaciółką? - odparł zasadzając ręce w kieszenie. - Uważałaś ją za istotę nadziemską!... No a dziś do tej niebianki modli się z tuzin pobożnych... na trzy miesiące przed zdjęciem żałoby po matce!... Przyznaj, Ada, że boginie, zanim staną się nieśmiertelnymi posągami, już mają kamienne serca - zakończył całując siostrę. Pogodzili się prędko; Ada wyszła, a Solski z wyrazem znużenia zabrał się do odczytywania papierów dotyczących jego fabryki. W początkach lutego, gdy Madzia wcześniej powróciła do pałacu Solskich z pensji, zobaczyła na schodach służbę w ruchu. Pokojówki biegały do góry i na dół z flaszkami i ręczni kami, a młodsi lokaje ustawiwszy się na różnych kondygnacjach pobierali od nich rogatkowe w sposób mniej lub więcej widoczny, któremu towarzyszyły lekkie okrzyki. Wobec Madzi - pokojówki przybrały powagę infirmerek, a lokaje zaczęli udawać, że to właściwie oni niosą na górę flaszki i ręczniki. - Co się stało? - zapytała przestraszona Madzia. - Pani hrabina zachorowała na migrenę - odparł jeden ze służby nisko kłaniając się i usiłując pohamować westchnienie, które rozsadzało mu piersi. Panią hrabiną nazywano tu ciocię Gabrielę, która mieszkała przy Solskich na drugim piętrze. Dama ta, niezła w gruncie rzeczy, miała sto tysięcy rubli w banku. Narzekając na nudy i samotność, całe dnie spędzała na wizytach, a wieczory w teatrze; do swoich zaś siostrzeńców przychodziła tylko na obiady, aby dowieść im, że jest przez cały świat opuszczona. Madzia dowiedziawszy się, że Ady i Solskiego nie ma w domu, pobiegła na drugie piętro i weszła do sypialni chorej. Zastała ją na fotelu jęczącą, z przymkniętymi oczyma, obłożoną plastrami i materacykami, które ustawicznie zmieniała panna Edyta, stara dama do towarzystwa, mająca w tej chwili również zawiązaną głowę. Przy wejściu Madzi chora dama rzekła jękliwym głosem: - Nareszcie... ukazał się ktoś z dołu!... A ja od godziny umieram... Czarne płatki biegają mi przed oczyma, zęby mam wysadzone, a skronie bolą, jakby kto wiercił rozpalonymi świdrami. - Ja to samo!... - wtrąciła dama do towarzystwa. - Boże, skróć me cierpienia... - jęczała ciotka Gabriela. - Boże, zachowaj panią!... - szepnęła dama do towarzystwa kładąc jeszcze jeden materacyk na głowę dostojnej chorej. - Proszę pani - odezwała się Madzia naturalnym głosem może ja w czym pomogę?... Chora otworzyła oczy. - Ach, to pani?... Bardzo jesteś dobra odwiedzając samotną kobietę, ale... cóż ty mi możesz pomóc? - Ojciec - mówiła Madzia - nauczył mnie jednego sposobu leczenia migreny, który niekiedy udaje się... Zdjęła ze siebie okrycie i kapelusz i stanąwszy za fotelem chorej zaczęła odrzucać wszystkie ręczniki i materace opasujące jej głowę. - Co pani robi? - krzyknęła dama do towarzystwa załamując ręce. - Ależ to zabójstwo... - Pozwól, Edyto... - odezwała się słabym głosem ciocia Gabriela poczuwszy miły chłodek. - Przecież pani jest córką doktora... W tej chwili Madzia zaczęła delikatnie ściskać i rozcierać rękoma czoło, skronie i kark chorej. Ciocia Gabriela zwróciła uwagę na te ruchy i nagle przemknęło w jej myśli pytanie: "Skąd ona ma takie ręce?... Aksamit!... Dziwne ręce..." Madzia wciąż tuliła i rozcierała jej głowę; chora dama z natężoną uwagą odczuwała dotknięcie jej rąk. "Arystokratyczne ręce!..." - myślała dama przypatrując się jednym okiem długim palcom Madzi i różowym paznokciom. - Czy uwierzysz, Edyto, że mi lepiej?... - odezwała się głośno. - Nie do pojęcia!... - odparła dama do towarzystwa. - Czuję, jakby mi wchodził w głowę ciepły powiew... oczywiście strumień magnetyczny... A ból ustępuje... W minutę później ciocia Gabriela była już zdrowa. - Ojciec pani - rzekła na podziękowanie - musi być homeopatą albo uczniem hrabiego Mattei. - Nie wiem o tym, proszę pani. - Czy da pani wiarę - zawołała dama do towarzystwa - że i mnie jest trochę lepiej na głowę, choć tylko patrzyłam na ruchy pani?... Istotnie czuję jakiś ciepły prąd powietrza w lewej skroni, a drugą stroną ból ucieka... Cudowne lekarstwo!... Pani musiała dowiedzieć się jakiegoś sekretu od pani Arnold... - Kto to jest pani Arnold? - spytała ciocia Gabriela. - Amerykanka, druga żona ojczyma panny Norskiej... - Ach, tej... - Ale ona jest sławną magnetyzerką i rozmawia z duchami objaśniła dama do towarzystwa. Zanim Madzia zeszła z drugiego piętra do siebie, już w całym pałacu opowiadano o jej cudownych kuracjach wykonanych na pani hrabinie i damie do towarzystwa. Ledwie zaś Solscy powrócili z wizyty, natychmiast kamerdyner zakomunikował im wiadomość o nadzwyczajnych wypadkach, a ciocia Gabriela, wezwawszy ich do siebie, w dwu językach odmalowała barwny obraz swoich cierpień i sposób usunięcia ich przez Madzię. Kładła przy tym nacisk na delikatność jej dotknięcia dziwiąc się, skąd córka doktora może mieć tak piękne ręce. - Podoba mi się system panny Magdaleny - odezwał się Solski, któremu żółta twarz pociemniała. - Migrenę leczy ściskaniem, a brak odwagi pocałunkami... - Nie pleć!... - zawołała siostra. - No, przecież Zosię ośmieliła całując ją... Bardzo wierzę, że to pomaga! Kiedy pożegnawszy ciotkę oboje zeszli na dół, odezwała się Ada: - Tylko, Stefek, nie bałamuć Madzi. Ty, jak widzę, za często prawisz jej komplimenta. - Cóż to, nie wolno? - Nie wolno, bo jak się dziewczyna w tobie zakocha... - To się z nią ożenię - odparł Solski. - Aa... w takim razie... - Tylko zrób, ażeby się zakochała!... - dodał z westchnieniem. - Na to nie licz!... - stanowczo odpowiedziała siostra. - Nie pomożesz mi?... - spytał Solski zdziwiony. - Nie - odpowiedziała. - To już za poważna sprawa. - Jak chcesz. Ucałowali się, ale oboje byli podrażnieni. Ada mówiła sobie: "Widzę, że Stefek znowu zakochany... Piękna rzecz!... Albo ożeni się z Madzią, a wtedy zobojętnieją dla mnie oboje, albo rzuci biedną dziewczynę, a wówczas ona będzie miała prawo znienawidzieć mnie... Gdybyż to były na świecie dwie Madzie, jedna do drugiej podobna jak dwie krople wody!... Nie, nawet jedna niechby sobie była daleko lepsza i piękniejsza od drugiej... W takim razie tamtą lepszą oddałabym Stefkowi, a sobie zostawiłabym tę zwyczajną. I wszyscy bylibyśmy szczęśliwi, a tak... nie wiadomo, co będzie..." Solski z rękoma w kieszeniach szybko chodził po swoim gabinecie, manewrując spojrzeniami w ten sposób, aby jak najrzadziej spotykać się z rozwieszonymi na ścianach planami cukrowni. "Weszła do nas - myślał - jak iskierka i zapaliła płomień, który sięgnął aż na drugie piętro... Cha!... Cha!... - śmiał się jeżeli pannie Brzeskiej za każdym razem uda się wypędzić migrenę z głowy mojej biednej ciotki, Gabriela zacznie podejrzewać swoją lekarkę bodaj czy nie o królewskie pochodzenie... Tylko francuscy królowie dotknięciem usuwali skrofuły... Zatem panna Brzeska... cha!... cha!... cha!... Już widzę ciotkę w naszym obozie!... Ale Ada!... Zawsze awantury z tymi babami... Ileż to razy mówiła mi: chciałabym, ażebyś znalazł żonę podobną do Madzi... A jak ją chwali, jak ją kocha!... I właśnie teraz, kiedy znajduję żonę najpodobniejszą do Madzi, ona mówi, że nie chce się mieszać do tego... Przecież z panną Heleną Norską moje rachunki są - jak nie można - czyste... Nie ja zerwałem, tylko ona radząc mi w dodatku, ażebym zdobywał ją na nowo wedle najświeższych zasad jeszcze nie wypróbowanych przez nikogo, ale które ona dopiero oceni!... Chwała Bogu!... Niechże ocenia nowe zasady na innych zwierzętach, a mnie - zostawi w spokoju... Będę miał żonę piękną, która mówi po francusku i gra na fortepianie, i która - mnie wszystko będzie zawdzięczać... Majątek, nazwisko, hołdy światowe... Wszystko - prócz anielskiego serca... które zresztą trzeba bliżej poznać... Może i ona wynalazła nowe zasady kochania?... Diabli wiedzą. Na kobiety padła jakaś umysłowa epidemia, zabawna w początkach, ale na dłuższą metę nudna..." W tym samym czasie Madzia w swoim pokoiku czytała wypracowania uczennic. Ale zajęcie szło jej oporem. Co chwilę odkładała kajet i oparłszy głowę na ręku przymykała oczy, jakby odrywając się od zewnętrznego świata chciała głębiej spojrzeć we własną duszę, którą ugniatał nieujęty, ale dokuczliwy ciężar. W domu pani Latter czytanie wypracowań robiło jej przyjemność; nieraz zanosiła się od śmiechu z powodu zabawnych wyrażeń młodych autorek. Dziś nuży ją niewyraźne pismo, dręczą błędy, a treść nie zajmuje. I wydaje się jej, że lada chwila wejdzie ktoś i zapyta: "Skąd się pani tu wzięła?... Co pani tu robi?..." Może nawet wejść jej własny ojciec, a byle spojrzał na nią, ona już zrozumie: co to znaczy?... "Jakże - więc rodzicom chciałaś płacić za pokoik i proste obiady, a u wielkich panów darmo zajmujesz salony i jadasz potrawy, jakich my przez cały rok nie widujemy?..." Madzia schwyciła się za głowę. "Ja muszę coś robić dla nich, bo inaczej łaskawy chleb otruje mnie!... - szepnęła z desperacją. - Niepodobna, ażeby Bóg rzucił mnie tu bez celu... Przecież ci ludzie w swych wielkich salonach nie są szczęśliwi... Ada tak pragnęła, ażeby pan Stefan ożenił się z Heleną, toż samo nieboszczka pani Latter... Czy ja tu nie jestem jej zastępczynią?..." Ona wskazałaby Adzie środek na rozpędzenie nudów, ona umiałaby poprawić stosunki między panem Solskim a Helenką... I wszyscy byliby szczęśliwi, a ja wywdzięczyłabym się za ich dobroć... góra strony Emancypantki II/XI